First Meeting
by UnseatedShinigami
Summary: Ever wonder how Hinata and Naruto met? See my take on how it might have happened


**Disclaimer:**

** I Do Not Own Naruto. I DO Own A Pitchfork. "Attention Kishimoto!" -points pitchfork menacingly- "NaruHina or else. Mwahahahaha!"**

* * *

A five year old boy with blond hair walked the early morning streets of the Hidden Leaf Village holding a small flowering plant. It was a little known fact among the few who cared for the boy that Naruto was an avid gardener. Plants never judged him or looked down on him, they merely listened to his complaints and offered him hope with their bright colors and sweet smells. When no one else cared what happened to Naruto, his flowers needed him. To keep bugs and weeps away and to water and prune them. Naruto had created a small garden in a little meadow he found deep in the forest, where only small animals and birds gathered to drink from the small lake. It was his safe place, his shelter from the storms the villagers threw at him. Naruto would often bring small plants he found neglected around the village to his small haven so that they could have the chance to grow and be cared for the way he hoped to be one day. As he carried the small flower into the forest he heard something and paused. He recognized the sound as someone weeping. Heading towards the source he saw a small girl about his own age on her knees with her arms wrapped around herself as her small fame shook from the force of her sobs. Not liking the idea of anyone being so miserable, especially a girl, he took a step towards the girl in the hopes of comforting her.

Hinata sat in the forest as she cried. She had been awoken early this morning by her father. After her mother had died three months ago giving birth to her sister Hanabi, Hiashi had begun a rigid training schedule for the young girl. Just before sunrise Hinata would be awoken and Hiashi would instruct her in the use of the Hyūga fighting style, the Gentle Fist. Today as usual Hinata had done as instructed and begun training with her father. However today Hiashi had arranged for her to spar with her elder cousin Neji. Unfortunately, ever since his father's death Neji had harbored intense feelings of anger and even hatred for the Main Branch, Hinata in particular. Thus Neji went all out against Hinata. As a Side Branch member of the Hyūga clan whose main job involved the protection of the Main family, Neji had been training since the day he could stand. Hinata never stood a chance. After a swift defeat at her cousin's hands Hinata had been dismissed. However she saw the disappointment and disgust in her father's eyes, and heard him whisper a word that froze her heart and brought tears to her eyes: Worthless. Hinata ran from the clan house in tears. She found a small dirt path near the village gates that led to a grass clearing where she finally collapsed and released her sorrow to the world. She didn't how Long she huddled there crying into the wind before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at the figure through bleary eyes.

"Hey, it's alright. What's wrong?" the person, now revealed to be a boy her age with blond hair, whisker marks on each cheek and a pair of bright blue eyes, asked gently. Hinata felt her face heat up and gave a soft 'eep'. Naruto smiled and Hinata felt her breath catch. For the first time since her mother died she felt safe again. She quickly grabbed Naruto into a hug and began crying once more confusing the boy greatly especially as he tried to decipher the words she cried into his chest and stomach. Eventually she calmed down and fell asleep. Naruto wavered between leaving so as not to be caught so close the the village and staying until the girl woke up. Eventually he made up his mind.

Hinata awoke several hours later nestled against a tree. Looking around she saw no sign of the blond boy. 'was he just a dream?' she questioned silently as her eyes began to water once more. and she hung her head. However as soon as she did she saw a beautiful flower in her lap along with a hard to read note, hastily written on a scrap of paper.

_'Here, I think you need this more than me. Don't cry anymore. -Naruto Uzumaki'_

Picking up the small Lilac flower she carried it home and gently planted in in the Hyūga garden.

* * *

**This is a small excerpt from my upcoming story Scientia est Potestas**.** It probably won't be out for a while so until then think of this as an appetizer. As a side note the Lilac flower has a special meaning which is why I chose it. Look it up, and you will see the method to my madness.**


End file.
